Un día para recordar
by yumita
Summary: Akane rompe el compromiso. Ranma está lejos de Akane durante todo el día. ¿Y de noche? ...¿Se puede esperar algo? -ONESHOT.


De pronto una angustia visceral arremetió en su ser con violencia, de pronto quiso disminuir la distancia que era mayor a cada paso que ella daba y cogerla del brazo para encararla, para observarla directamente a los ojos y vaciar su corazón concediéndole libertad a cuánta confesión le brinde el impulso generoso.

..., pero no... , porque el orgullo en él predominó desde siempre.

Ella se sube la bufanda hasta la nariz ,y sin más abandonó el dojo junto al silencio demoledor por parte de él.

...Suspiró, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la madera del suelo con la mirada clavada en algún punto extraviado, sintiendo todavía el calor de aquel último abrazo.

¡Una despedida! ... Ni más, ni menos.

Aquel, "Te deseo lo mejor"; fue el detonante para que el desorientado muchacho comprendiera que aquello era una despedida, pero no una despedida natural, ella no se marcharía a ninguna parte, tampoco él, ...

Se trataba de una despedida más profunda, y por lo mismo, más dolorosa.

Sí, la joven se había aburrido de las peleas constantes, de las prometidas fastidiosas, ...

... de él...

La verdad era que el discurso apenas fue digerido, admitía que Akane lo había cogido desprevido, admitía además la astucia de ella para abordarlo como si aquel encuentro ya estuviera planeado...

Había interrumpido su entrenamiento de repente con su presencia muda y una mirada decidida, lo demás fue para Saotome demasiado confuso.

Le comentó primero que hace unos días sus prometidas habían llegado a ella para decidir 'cuál sería la prometida oficial', y sin darle tiempo a decir palabra, continuó confesando que estaba cansada de aquellas situaciones, que habían transcurrido ya tres años y él ni siquiera muestra signos por interesarse en alguna , ...

Nuevamente no le permitió interrumpirla y continuó, reviviendo en palabras lo acontecido en Jusenkyo, específicamente a aquella confesión que él negó, dijo que todo debió habérselo imaginado y que comprendía, con toda claridad, que no sería ella la elegida, ¡pero que no se aflija! ,pues ella conversaría con la familia para que él y su padre pudiesen quedarse ahí, al menos, hasta que el se decida por alguna prometida.

...Y sin más, avanzó hasta él quién se hallaba en estado catatónico , y le abrazo con fuerza para su sorpresa, expresándole el dichoso: "Te deseo lo mejor"; y seguidamente coronó el momento con una de sus sonrisas, una dulce y con faz tranquila.

Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando Akane se alejaba con toda lentitud, como si esperase algo...

... Algo de él...

Pero no, se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y salió de ahí..., porque el silencio por parte de él le resultó insufrible, porque no aguantaría un segundo más ahí sin romper a llorar.

* * *

**-Tranquila, fue lo mejor, tranquila, fue lo mejor** - se decía la peliazul, dando vueltas en su habitación.

La nieve seguía cayendo afuera, y ella, a quién siempre le había fascinado la nieve, ni se inmutaba.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, apoyó los codos en el mismo, y escondió en sus manos su rostro de mejillas húmedas.

Y lloró cuidando de no emitir sonido alguno y derramó en sus lágrimas su amor.

* * *

Sentado al borde del pasillo que da al jardín , se quedó observando la nieve caer mientras divagaba en los recuerdos de aquella discusión una y otra vez...

-**¡Ranma! , ¿Pasa algo malo?**

No reaccionó de inmediato, pestañeó un par de veces y miró a la mujer que se había sentado a su lado.

Primero alzó ambas cejas, luego le sonrió complacido de que se tratara de ella.

-**Kasumi** - pronunció, y volvió a mirar los copos de nieve caer- **No pasó nada , es decir, ...bueno...es, es que..y-yo..**

**-Es Akane.**

Ante aquel acierto, Ranma reaccionó espontáneamente volviendo a mirarla con rapidez y atropelladamente le preguntó:

**-¿Cómo supiste? ¿Akane te dijo algo?**.

Rió levemente la mujer, y el chico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho volvió a su posición original y ligeramente sonrojado musitó algo parecido a: **En realidad no es que me interese, es... es sólo que esa... ¡Esa boba ha estado tan... tan...** - cogió aire y lo aguantó en su boca pensando en el término adecuado para definir la conducta de la joven- **...Extraña**- y expulsó en la palabra el aire contenido, perdiendo su mirar grisáceo en la blancura de a nieve frente a él.

-**Cuéntame qué sucedió, ¿sí, Ranma?** - le pidió la dulce mujer, sonriendo.

**-Pues verás estaba en el dojo esta mañana, y ...pues, llegó ella y me habló sobre muchas cosas ...**-se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente continuó con un- **...creo que tiene sus razones para haber finalizado nuestro compromiso.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ DICES? ¡¿QUE AKANE ROMPIÓ EL COMPROMISO?**-gritaron los demás integrantes de la familia, aparecidos de la nada.

Ranma se sobresaltó y se puso de pie encarando a los recién aparecidos.

**-¡¿Qué está...?.**

Pero la figura de Soun en su versión monstruosa apareció silenciando sus alegatos.

**-¡Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña!...**

**-Na... Nada..**-tartamudeó el muchacho.

**-¡Ranma**- llamó su atención, Genma- ¡**No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu prometida? , ¡confiesa!.**

El aludido, como ofendido, reclama: **¡Pero si no he hecho nada!.**

-**Sí, claro...** - intercedió Nabiki-** Y Akane de la nada, va y rompe el compromiso, ¿no?-** y se cruzó de brazos.

-**¡Sí, sí, exactamente así fue!** - exclamó el otro en su defensa.

-**¡Oh!** - exclamó Kasumi, llevándose una mano a una mejilla en actitud preocupada mirando al joven Saotome con un sentimiento indefinido en la mirada.

'_**Maldición, hasta Kasumi sospecha de mí...**_" ; supo adivinar al instante Ranma agachando el rostro.

-**¡Sólo ve y discúlpate muchacho! , sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy seguro que tú tienes la culpa** - señaló Genma ajustándose las gafas.

**-¡No seas orgulloso, Ranma!** -se apresuró a intervenir Soun, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud seria, la cual le brindaba cierto aire de sabiduría- **Si eres el hombre que dices ser, debes saber tratar a tu prometida, puesto que no hay nada más varonil que hacer feliz a la mujer que amas.**

**-¡Oh, papá que bellas palabras!** - exclamó Kasumi, juntando ambas palmas de sus manos.

Nabiki le dio otra mordida a su galleta.

**-¡Muy cierto!** - acotó Genma, asintiendo con la cabeza- **Así que ve y discúlpate.**

Ranma se cruzó de brazos, notablemente hastiado con la insistencia.

**-¡Ya dije que yo no hice NADA!.**

**-¡No te creo que no hayas hecho nada, chiquillo mentiroso! -** exclamó Genma enfadado- **¡Yo nunca te enseñé a mentir!.**

El aludido alzó una ceja y sonrió sarcásticamente a su progenitor.

**-¡Ranma, por favor! -**exclamó un lloroso Soun- **Ve a pedirle perdón a mi hija y arreglen las cosas de una vez, recuerda que el futuro de nuestro dojo está en sus manos.**

**-Sí Ranma, mejor ve a pedirle perdón y terminemos de una vez con este escándalo** - acotó Nabiki.

-**Pero si no hice nada!** - volvió a responder el muchacho.

**-¡No mientas, Ranma, que no te das cuenta de que...!**

**-¡Papá!** - habló la recién llegada, todos voltearon para encontrarse con una Akane de semblante serio y presencia autoritaria -** Es verdad, Ranma no hizo nada. Yo lo decidí por cuenta propia**.

Instantes de silencio...

-**Vaya...-** musitó Kasumi, aún con la mano en su mejilla, mirando ahora con faz preocupada a su pequeña hermana.

_**"Esto se ha puesto interesante**_"- pensó Nabiki, engullendo otra galleta.

Un golpe bajo. Bien , él no se quedaría callado. NO SEÑOR!.

-**¡¿Ven? , deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de Akane y asumir que lo del compromiso nunca funcionaría-** dijo mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

-**¡Qué bien que lo entiendas!** - respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa y serenidad fingidas, y continuó- **Familia, a juzgar por sus caras sé que no están de acuerdo, pero es NUESTRO futuro** - dijo apuntando a Ranma y a sí misma-** ... y nosotros debemos decidir qué hacer con nuestras vidas...**

-**¡Pero Akane! , ¿Qué sucederá con nuestro honor!, yo prometí que...**

-**¡Lo sé, papá!** - lo interrumpió**- , pero no puedo casarme con un hombre que no me ama, creo merecer algo mejor, ¿no crees?.**

Ranma oía en silencio, y con el rostro gacho. Reconoció, ¡y sólo para sí! , que la conversación le estaba resultando dolorosa...

-**Sin embargo..**.- prosiguió la menor-** ...no porque lo mío con Ranma no haya funcionado, significa que Ranma no pueda colaborar con el dojo y así obtener ganancias de él en el futuro, más que mal es el hijo de tu mejor amigo, papá, y es bastante bueno en las artes marciales, estoy segura de que...-** y miró a Ranma para sonreírle con dulzura -**... será de gran ayuda.**

No dijo nada, se limitó a su silencio, y ella continuó.

-**Ranma tiene todavía dos prometidas y una autoproclamada, en cuánto él se decida por alguna podrían tener él y tío Genma la libertad se marcharse si lo desean, y Ranma podría venir a trabajar al dojo en un futuro, como dije, claro si él está de acuerdo ...**-y volvió a mirar al ojiazul, esperando de él la aprobación o negación de su propuesta.

Carraspeó y en lugar de dirigirse a Akane, llevó su atención visual al triste semblante de Soun.

-**Yo le debo mucho a ustedes, nos han acogido a mí y a mi padre durante todo este tiempo, por lo tanto sería para muy satisfactorio para mí poder servirle al dojo, ...como dijo, Akane...**-y la miró de reojo un segundo antes de volver la vista a Soun**-...en un futuro cuando ya me haya decidido por una prometida**- dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la peliazul- .**..¿Es todo, Akane?.**

Ella abrió separó sus labios, los volvió a unir , los apretó y asintió con un meneo de cabeza.

-**Si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-** y sin más se marchó de ahí en silencio.

Tras algunos instantes de silencio, Akane volvió a hablar.

**-Yo también tengo que hacer.**

Los demás integrantes de la familia observaron en completo mutismo cómo la menor se marchaba.

* * *

Sorprendida, Kuonji escuchó su relato sin ser capaz de retener el brillo de su mirada que inequívocamente indicaba su dicha plena.

**-... y eso fue lo que ocurrió** - finalizó Ranma, dándole el último bocado a su okonomiyaki- **, estuvo realmente delicioso, Ukyo**- comentó sonriéndole a la cocinera.

Ella cogió las manos de él entre las suyas, y atropelladamente le dijo:

**-Ranchan, ¿Es que no lo comprendes? , ¡Esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando!.**

El chico la miró extrañada, y queriendo separar sus manos de las de la chica le respondió un tanto desconfiado.

**-¿A qué te refieres? ...**

**-¡A nosotros!** - respondió entusiasta- **Ahora que has roto tu compromiso con Akane, supongo que podrás...**

**-¡Detente ahí, Ukyo!** - la interrumpió Ranma soltándose de las manos de la cocinera- **, sé a lo que vas, pero...**

**-¡¿Qué escuchar, Shampoo?** - intervino una recién llegada amazona- **¡Ranma, ¿terminar compromiso con chica violenta?" , ¡Oh Ranma!** - exclamó ella corriendo a abrazar al susodicho como tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer- **¡Shampoo ser tan feliz! , ¡ahora por fin airen decidirse por Shampoo, ¿Verdad?.**

**-¡Cómo así?** - explotó Ukyo quién hasta ese entonces había oído con un tic en su ceja izquierda-** ¡Ranchan se casará conmigo!.**

El ojiazul asfixiado por el abrazo de la chinita, miraba una luego a la otra sabiendo, a base de experiencias, que aquella discusión no traería nada bueno.

-**O-oigan...** -intentó hablar, pero la voluptuoso amazona lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a Kuonji.

**-¡Se casará conmigo! , ¡Es obvio! yo ser más bonita!.**

**-¡¿Qué dices?** - respondió Ukyo, en posición de ataque-** ¡Ya verás!.**

Shampoo soltó a Ranma, e imitó la pose de su rival.

-**¡Te recomiendo que guardes tus cosas y se vayas! Aún quedarte un poco dignidad**- habló la china.

Y eso fue todo...

* * *

Cerró su libro, con la mejilla izquierda apoyada en su palma del mismo lado se quedó admirando a través de la ventana, aquella blancura fresca invernal.

-**Nieve**- pronunció Akane, y lanzó un suspiro.

Apoyó sus brazos encima del escritorio , y en un hueco entre ellos escondió su rostro queriendo ahogar en él sus palabras:

**-Ranma... , ¿Dónde estás?...**

**-Si tanto quieres saber, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?**

Sobresaltada se incorporó , y se encontró con Nabiki recostada en su cama mirando al techo.

Sin inmutarse por el gesto en el rostro de su hermana menor, la mediana continuó.

**-Sí que eres terca y orgullosa, Akane. Mira que terminar con el compromiso,...-** la miró de reojo y agregó con una sonrisa escalofriante- .**..cuando lo amas tanto.**

**-¡¿Q-Quién lo ama?** - rebatió la menor sonrojándose-** ¡Yo no siento nada por él!, A-ademas... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRAS A MI HABITACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO, NABIKI?.**

La castaña lanzó un suspiro, y se incorporó para observar con mayor detenimiento a su atolondrada hermana.

Se levantó de la cama, se agachó al lado del asiento en el que Akane estaba sentada, y con la mirada entrecerrada se quedó contemplando con detenimiento el rostro de la menor.

-**¿Q-Qué haces?** - preguntó la peliazul, incómoda por el escudriño de su hermana.

-**Nada**- respondió, acercándose otro poco más al rostro de su hermana aumentando de paso en ella el nerviosismo.

Finalmente, sonrió y se apartó de ella para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Akane suspiró aliviada,y molesta habló:

-**¿Qué demonios fue eso?.**

**-Era para cerciorarme-** contestó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros, mientras veía las uñas de su mano derecha.

La menor resopló exasperada.

-**Cerciorarte, ¿de qué?.**

La sonrisa se amplió, y volvió a mirar a su pequeña hermana intrigada.

-**Tú te mueres por ir a buscarlo**- declaró.

**-¿Cómo dices?** - alzó ambas cejas, para luego sonreír con sarcasmo**- ¡Claro que no! , si no lo recuerdas fui yo quién rompió el compromiso.**

**-Sí, sé que fuiste tú, y con respecto a ello Akane, debo decir que eres una cobarde** - sentendió Nabiki alzando su ceja izquierda. Ante el gesto airado de su compañía, prosiguió- **...Yo sé porque terminaste con el compromiso. Fue por miedo.**

**-¿Miedo?** - exclamó la otra- **¿A qué te refieres? ¡Quién demonios te crees para venir a decirme estas cosas!.**

**-Llámame 'consciencia'-** sonrió Nabiki, y comenzó a exponer su teoría- **Verás, tienes tanto miedo de resultar lastimada que te es mas sencillo librarte de todo antes que hacerle frente. Eres incapaz de 'ver más allá'.**

**-¿Ver más allá?, ¿Ahora de qué hablas?** - preguntó Akane mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

-**Un hombre, querida, no es por esencia muy expresivo, ¡y mucho menos nuestro conocido Ranma!. El nunca dice lo que realmente quiere decir, porque al igual que tú es demasiado orgulloso, pero si te pones a analizar cada situación que han vivido juntos podrás darte cuenta de que...**

**-¡No sigas!** - la interrumpió la menor, con el rostro gacho, ensombrecido, sólo entonces la otra comprendió de lo delicado que resulta el tema para su receptora-** , durante estos tres años, he vivido con la esperanza de que Ranma... de que él..., ¡Sin embargo, yo...! , yo no puedo seguir viviendo de ilusiones, Nabiki-** y una lagrima rodó despacio por su mejilla hasta aterrizar en su mano hecha puño encima de sus muslos.

La mediana suspiró con pesadez, y en lugar de consolar a su hermana, deslizó la mirada a la ventana por donde un paisaje blanco se alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

**-Piénsalo bien, Akane. Tú lo amas, no te lo niegues a ti misma de lo contrario te arrepentirás.**

**-¡NO LO NIEGO!** - respondió impulsiva, alzando su rostro lloroso- **¡Sí lo amo, pero hacerlo sólo me daña! , ¿Es que no entiendes?.**

Nabiki se la quedó observando ahí, sin acercarse, sólo contemplándola, escuchándola...

-**Siempre es lo mismo, siempre peleas, insultos, prometidas. ¡Maldición! , ya van tres años con esto y yo me cansé, Nabiki. Sé que será duro para mí, pero lo soportaré. Sé que tener que seguir viviendo con él probablemente se convierta en un martirio, que seguramente tendré que tolerar a sus otras prometidas llegar de improviso, ver cómo se le acerquen y yo no tendré derecho a enojarme, ¡Lo sé! , y lo asumo, pero prefiero vivir eso yo que convertirme en una carga para él de la cuál no sepa como deshacerse,...-** sonrió con tristeza-** ... ,después de todo sería complicado terminar el compromiso con la hija del hombre que lo ha mantenido, así que es mejor ... Es lo mejor para ambos, Nabiki. Yo estaré bien**- se secó con la manga de su camisa, las lágrimas libertinas.

* * *

Caminaba a paso apresurado.

Algo le advertía que debía darse prisa, que aquel día era uno de aquellos en que es más recomendable no abandonar el lecho...

Todavía se escuchaban los destrozos del restaurante de Ukyo, en donde se liberaba la batalla campal entre ambas féminas y del cual, afortunadamente, había conseguido escabullirse con éxito.

Suspiro. Las manos en los bolsillos, apuro más su paso.

**-¡Hey, Saotome!** - exclamó una voz a su espalda, deteniéndolo en seco.

_**'No puede ser';**_ pensó, y temiendo lo peor, se giró muy lentamente...

-**¡Supe lo que ocurrió! ,¡Finalmente mi amada Tendo Akane pudo deshacerse de tus garras! ¡JAJAJAJAA! ...**

Arrugó la nariz, y pensó 'Menudo estúpido y loco'.

Tatewaki Kuno se reía escandalosamente con los brazos extendidos y el rostro el cielo ...cuando una bola de nieve osó a aterrizar sobre su rostro.

Gruñó, se refregó los ojos con el brazo y ceñudo miró a Saotome frente a él, sosteniendo una bola de nieve en una de sus manos a la vez que le sonreía ampliamente.

-**¡TÚ!** - gritó apuntándolo con el dedo índice- **ES TU FIN!.**

Y sin más corrió hacia él ...

* * *

¡JOJOJOJOJOJOOOJOJOJOJOJJOOOO!.

Bufó y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

¡¿Es que Kodachi lo sabe? .Dirigió una mirada a su hermana.

-**A mí no me mires. Yo no he sido**- se apresuró a contestar Nabiki.

-**De todas maneras...**- intervino Kasumi, sonriendo con dulzura y sosteniendo en su manos un bol de arroz- **Por favor, toma asiento y almuerza con nosotros.**

Todos los presentes, menos Kodachi, vieron a Kasumi de un modo...¿Complicado?.

**-¡Con mucho gusto les haré compañía, mientras llega mi adorado Ranma! , jojojoo-** y con ambas manos en sus blancas mejillas, agregó- **Después de todo debo fraternizar con ustedes, ya que cuando me case con Ranma yo también viviré aquí. **

**-¡Espera, espera!, ¡alto ahí!** - exclamó Akane, apuntándola con los palillos-** ¡Y a ti quién te dijo que vivirás aquí!.**

**-Es lógico, ¿no?** - habló Kodachi, adentrándose en la habitación- **, la mujer debe estar donde esté su esposo. **

**-Cuando ustedes se casen, digo, si es que eso ocurre...**- habló Nabiki, mirándola con desdén**- Ranma y tío Genma tendrán que irse a tu mansión, Kodachi. Ni sueñes que te toleraremos a ti también. **

**-¡Oh, bueno! jojojo, ¡Qué fantástica idea, Tendo Nabiki! , Umm.. ¿Y dónde me siento yo?** - dijo, arrugando la nariz al notar que el único puesto vacío es el de Ranma , el cual desgraciadamente resulta ser...

**-¡No, no! , ¡Kasumi, siéntate a mi lado!** - exigió la menor.

**-¡¿EH? , ¿Y por qué Kodachi debe sentarse a mi lado?** - saltó Nabiki, con el ceño fruncido- **No, Kasumi, no te muevas de aquí- **y la sujetó por el brazo.

Suspiró con exasperación, viendo cómo la desquiciada mujer se sitúa a su lado sonriendo de un modo escalofriante.

-**Debes sentirte halagada, Tendo Akane, ya que me he sentado a tu lado.**

**-Sí, Kodachi, ¡No sabes lo halagada que me siento!** - ironizó.

Genma y Soun se miraron con pesar.

Y la comida continuó en un ambiente un tanto irrespirable, por lo cual duró menos que en pasadas ocasiones.

* * *

Una empapada pelirroja, sentada sobre la nieve contemplaba agotada el cuerpo del desmayado sujeto que flotaba en el río...

-**¿Por qué me pasarán estas cosas a mi?** - se preguntó la chica, abrazando sus piernas-** ...Para peor suerte, lo más probable es que en casa ya hayan almorzado...aunque...**- suspiró- **Quizás haya sido mejor. Estar con Akane sentados en la misma mesa, con el resto de la familia siempre pendiente de nosotros y culpándome, no ha de ser muy cómodo...** -deslizó la mirada al cielo- **...Debo hablar con Akane. Aún me cuesta creer que haya roto con el compromiso, aunque ¡Para qué me preocupo!** - y se levantó de golpe, con el puño cerrado a la altura de los labios- **¡Que esa boba haga lo que le plazca, ¡¿Terminó con el compromiso?, pues ¡Qué bien! , ¡Para lo que me importa!.**

**-Así que es verdad...**

Frunció el ceño.

'No puede ser' ; con lentitud se giró ...

-**¡Vaya, Ranma!, por fin Akane se ha dado cuenta del patán que tenía por prometido.**

Achicó sus ojos y con indignación murmuró: Ryoga...

¡Qué desagradable le resultaron aquella mirada brillante de éxtasis! , esa felicidad que ni siquiera se esmeró por esconder, ¡Cuánta repugnancia!.

-**Sí, ¿Y ahora qué harás?** - pronunció con desdén, alzando la ceja izquierda- **, ¿Acaso irás a intentar conquistar, Pchan? , porque si piensas hacerlo, imagino que deberías comenzar por confesarle a Akane que eres Pchan. **

**-¿EH? ¡Por qué haría eso?** -respondió el otro con indignación.

**-Una relación que parte a base de mentiras, nunca llegará a nada, Ryoga. **

... ¡Inaudito!, ¿Saotome aconsejándole en relaciones amorosas?.

Soltó una carcajada que a la pelirroja no pareció sentarle bien.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**- preguntó con prepotencia.

-**¡Pues de ti, ¿de quién más?** - y lo apuntó con el dedo índice-** ¡Eres el último de quién quiero recibir consejos, Ranma!. ¡JE! cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de decidirte por una prometida, ¡Qué gracioso eres Ranma!.**

**-¡OH! , ¿así que no piensas decirle?**- le sonrió la chica- **¿Sabes que algún día se enterara, no? Si ese es el caso, yo mismo iré a decirle que tú eres Pchan! Dudo que quiera salir contigo después de saberlo. Digo, piénsalo Ryoga, le has mentido desde siempre y eso Akane no lo dejará pasar así como así. Primero te golpeará hasta que quedes inconsciente y después de no querrá volver a saber de ti..., ¿Ryoga?...**

Su aura oscura contrastaba con la blancura del entorno.

**-P-pero no te pongas así, jeje...** - rió nerviosa.

De pronto el muchacho alzó un rostro sombrío,...

**-Oh,oh-** retrocedió un par de pasos.

**-Siempre...**-comenzó a hablar, Ryoga, levantándose de la nieve en la que se había dejado caer mientras la insensata de la pelirroja hablaba -**Siempre...burlándose de mí... ¿no?.**

Puso su gesto más dulce, siendo consciente de que el ser chica le brindaba cierto aire de ternura e inocencia difícil de adquirir siendo un hombre.

-**¿Ryoga? -** pronunció en un tono chillón.

* * *

Estaba molesta, no..no, molesta no. FURIOSA.

**-Gracias Kasumi-** dijeron al unísono, con tazas de café en mano.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, sentadas entorno a la mesa y viendo la televisión.

Genma siendo un panda en alguna parte de la casa, mientras Soun notablemente deprimido veía el estanque en un mutismo y seriedad poco común él.

Nabiki por cuenta propia decidió encerrarse en su alcoba.

Kasumi tras atender a las "visitas" , tomó asiento y al igual que ellas se dispuso a ver el programa de televisión.

Y Akane observaba la escena desde la entrada a la sala de estar. Furiosa, conteniendo su deseo de estropear la pacífica atmósfera y echar a esas tres a patadas...

**-EJEM -** carraspeó la peliazul-** Y... esto..., ya que están aquí para esperar a Ranma, ¿serían gentiles de decirme donde demonios se encuentra?.**

-**Eso a chica violenta no importar**- respondió Shampoo con serenidad antes de beber otro sorbo de café caliente, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

-**Es cierto-** inquirió Ukyo- **Después de todo, tú rompiste el compromiso así que donde esté Ranma no debiera importarte. **

**-¡JOJOJOO!** - rió Kodachi, consiguiendo que a todos los presentes les surgiera un escalofrío desagradable- **Veo que también pueden decir coherencias. JOJOO.**

**-Ya cállate, Kodachi, ¿Y de qué demonios te ríes?** - exclamó Ukyo, molesta.

-**Sí, además chica loca tener risa bastante fea**- comentó la chinita, como siempre, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Antes de que Kodachi pudiera contestar, Akane creyó conveniente intervenir.

-**Sucede que quiero saber como cuánto tiempo pretenden estar ustedes aquí, eso es todo-** dijo de mala gana- **No quiero escándalos en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Y sin más, abandonó la sala de estar.

Silencio.

**-Kasumi, ¿Puedes servirme más café?**- preguntó Shampoo.

* * *

Ya anochecía.

Sí, la pelea con Ryoga se extendió más de lo previsto y tenía diversas zonas de su cuerpo adoloridas, por otro lado le urgía volver a ser hombre así que sus pasos en lugar de dirigirse al dojo Tendo, cogieron un rumbo distinto.

Además que, el doctor Tofú siempre resultó ser un gran compañero de charlas, ...bueno, siempre y cuando la mayor de las Tendo no merodeara cerca; y aquel día frío, antes de llegar a la residencia Tendo y encarar a la peliazul, necesitaba oír otras perspectivas sobre el asunto...

**-¡Hola? Doctor Tofú?** - llegó a la consulta.

**-¡Vaya Ranma, qué sorpresa verte por aquí!** - exclamó Tofú a su espalda.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

**-jeje, sí... Cuánto tiempo, doctor. **

**-¿No me digas que te has peleado con Akane de nuevo?** - quiso saber el médico, inquisitivo.

**-Pues, la verdad no es eso por lo que estoy aquí, pero ya que lo pregunta...**- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja, mirando al suelo.

-**HMM , ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?** -preguntó el doctor, señalando un enrojecimiento en él.

**-¿Eh?** - dijo la chica llevándose la mano a aquella zona, descubriendo que al contacto ésta comenzaba a doler-** Debió ser el cretino de Ryoga. El muy idiota se aprovecha de mi condición de chica porque así pierdo más fuerza**- dijo molesta- **Aunque ahora que lo pienso, también pudo haber sido el idiota de Kuno**- luego le sonrió al doctor y agregó- **tuve un día algo 'complicado'... **

**-Sí, ya veo-** sonrió el comprensivo doctor-** Entonces, iré a buscar agua caliente para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo y enseguida de examino, ¿sí? y ahí me cuentas que ocurrió con la pequeña Akane esta vez-**e indicando la camilla agregó- **Ve a esperarme ahí, mientras voy por agua.**

La chica asintió.

* * *

Recostada en su cama, sostenía una fotografía y a ella sonreía con nostalgia desmedida.

Con el dedo índice acarició un rostro en ella y se preguntó: ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? , ah?...

Se incorporó y dejó sobre el escritorio la fotografía que venía contemplando desde hacía un rato, y al mirar por la ventana, se dio por enterada de que la noche ya había caído.

**-¿Será que ya habrá llegado?** - musitó la peliazul.

Abandonó su cuarto, descendió rápidamente por las escaleras y corriendo llegó justo antes de entrar a la sala de estar.

Después de todo, no quería entrar de improviso ...se asomó.

Las tres prometidas en el mismo sitio en el que las había dejado en la tarde. Parecían animadas platicando con Kasumi sobre temas culinarios.

Algunas fuentes con aperitivos encima de la mesa, pero de él... no había rastro.

_**'No está'**_; pensó. Y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, devolvió sus pasos a su cuarto.

-**Ese idiota, ¿Dónde estará?** - susurró más preocupada que molesta.

* * *

**-¡Vaya, así que Akane rompió el compromiso?.** - exclamó un sorprendido médico-** Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.**

Ranma resopló con fastidio.

**-No sé que le habrá dado a Akane por terminar con el compromiso. D-Digo, tampoco es que me preocupe** -se apresuró en aclarar.

El médico sonrió terminando de cubrir con una crema el último enrojecimiento en su brazo izquierdo.

**-Bueno, Ranma. Estás listo, puedes ponerte la camisa**- le indicó el médico a la vez que cerraba la crema y la guardaba dentro de una caja- **¿Sabes? , tú y Akane se parecen bastante, quizás por eso de repente no congenian. Sin embargo, Ranma, es obvio que ella espera algo por tu parte.**

**-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?** - quiso saber, abotonándose la camisa y mirando con curiosidad al joven médico.

Tofú volteó a mirarlo con una graciosa expresión de desconcierto, y tras algunos segundos de silencio, dijo:

-**Sí que eres distraído, Ranma.**

Una gota resbalo por la frente del muchacho, mientras pensaba:

**_"Joder, no quiero oír eso precisamente de usted". _**

El médico se sentó en un asiento cerca, y adquiriendo seriedad, habló:

**-Ella sólo quiere que tú seas sincero, que seas fiel a tus sentimientos de una vez. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?. Tú la amas.**

**-P-Pero yo...** - quiso aclarar el muchacho enrojeciendo de súbito- Yo no...

-**Sólo debes pensar en qué es más importante para ti. Tu orgullo o Akane. **

**-Yo no...**- nuevamente quiso explicarse, sintiendo la cara arder.

**-¿Si no la amaras, hubieras arriesgado tantas veces tu propia vida para proteger la de ella? y no me digas que lo hiciste por deber o algo semejante. Mira...** - y se levantó para buscar en los cajones de una cómoda, extraño de él un espejo elegante y le enseñó al artista marcial su reflejo- **Si estuviéramos hablando de Shampoo o alguna otra, ¿Estarías así de rojo?.**

Ranma cogió el objeto del mango, y contempló su reflejo...Uno avergonzado, tímido, y cobarde...

El médico volvió a sentarse.

**-Esto tiene una solución muy sencilla, Ranma. Ve y dile lo que sientes. **

Ranma frunció el ceño y dejó el espejo a un lado.

-**Ella terminó con el compromiso porque no me ama, ¿Y espera que yo vaya y me humille confesando mis sentimientos?. **

-**Akane no rompió el compromiso contigo porque no te ama, más bien diría que es justamente lo contrario.**

**-¿Eh? No comprendo.**

**-¿En algún momento te dijo que no te amara?** - preguntó el hombre.

**-Pues, no, pero seguramente no lo hizo para no sentirse mal o algo así-** respondió molesto**-** **Sólo utilizó excusas esa boba marimacho.**

Volvió a coger el espejo y volvió a observar su reflejo

**-...¿Qué se cree! , supongo que está feliz ahora que ya está libre del compromiso y así pueda ser feliz con quién le plazca, ¡a mí no me importa! Ya habrá alguien lo completamente idiota como para...**

La carcajada del médico lo interrumpió. Pestañeó un par de veces y se quedó mirando cómo el joven médico se reía.

-**¿Doctor Tofú? ...**

**-¡Lo siento, lo siento!** -se disculpó el médico riéndose entre dientes, y secando una lágrima-** Es sólo que eres tan obvio, Ranma.**

**-¿A qué se refiere, doctor?** - preguntó achicando los ojos, por algún motivo aquella reacción no le había pintado bonito.

**-Mira como te enojas nada más porque Akane terminó con el compromiso**- dijo, conservando todavía una sonrisa divertida.

Ranma bufó y miró a otro lado. De pronto quiso marcharse ...¿Por qué?, ¿A qué temía? ...

**-Hagamos esto, Ranma. Cierra los ojos un momento...**- el chico lo miró con desconfianza, y él le dijo-** Vamos, hazlo... **

**-Está bien**- contestó el joven, no muy convencido y es que no confiaba mucho en las ocurrencias del médico.

Cerró los ojos.

**-Imagina a Akane, una Akane adulta...Imagina que ella está en el jardín de los Tendo, y está tendiendo la ropa. Imagínate ahora que a su lado llega un pequeño niño...**

**-¿Un niño? **

**-Sí, un pequeño niño que le dice "Papá ya está casa".**

**-¿Papá?** - frunció el ceño.

-**No me interrumpas, Ranma. **

**-Lo siento. **

**-...Y en eso aparece un hombre, a su lado... Umm... Aparece Kuno. **

**-¡¿Kuno?**- abrió los ojos de golpe para enfocar molesto al doctor-** ¡¿Por qué Kuno?.**

El médico sonrió.

**-¿Entonces a quién propones?.**

**-¿Que a quién propongo?** - pestañeó un par de veces.

**-¡Rápido!** -lo presionó Tofú- **, ¡Rápido!, ¡Vamos, dime a alguien con quién te gustaría que Akane compartiera su vida!.**

Se levantó de la camilla, e impulsado por la presión ejercida exclamó:

**-¡A nadie!, ¡No quiero que Akane se case con nadie que no sea yo! ...**

Silencio.

Horrorizado llevó ambas manos a sus labios.

_**"¿Q-Qué acabo de decir?".**_

* * *

Diez de la noche.

Suspiró... , cerró su libro.

No había conseguido concentrarse en sus estudios durante todo el día.

¡Ese maldito se las pagaría! , ...se preguntó nuevamente si ya habrá llegado.

Nerviosa sin ningún motivo aparente, abandonó su cuarto. Frunció al ceño al oír desde la sala de estar las voces de las "visitas" , y la de sus hermanas.

"Vaya, así que Nabiki se ha unido a la conversación"; pensó la menor, y entró a la sala de estar.

-**Con que siguen aquí**- habló, llamando la atención de los presentes.

**-Akane, no seas maleducada** - le reprochó Kasumi.

-**Estábamos hablando sobre negocios, Akane, ¿Puedes creer que un restaurante...?**

**-¡No me interesa, Nabiki!-** la fulminó con la mirada. La castaña rodeó los ojos, asumiendo que aquel irritante estado anímico por parte de su hermana se debía seguramente a la desaparición de cierto joven de mirada grisácea..., sin embargo, haciendo gala de su sensatez guardó silencio.

-**¡UY, qué antipática eres, Akane!** - comentó Ukyo, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Sí, no me puedo imaginar cómo mi amado Ranma pudo soportar todos estos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo de una plebeya como tú**- habló Kodachi con indignación.

**-¡Menos mal que airen ya ser libre de chica violenta! -** exclamó una sonriente Shampoo.

La peliazul respiró profundamente, y se dirigió a Kasumi.

**-Hermana, ¿Dónde están papá y tío Genma?.**

**-Papá estaba muy triste así que se acostó temprano, y a tío Genma no sé, la verdad no lo he visto en un buen rato**- dijo lo último pensativa.

**-Yo lo vi** - inquirió Nabiki-** Cuando pasé frente al cuarto de él y Ranma, lo vi como panda acostado en el piso y con una rama en la boca. Creo que cada vez se toma más enserio eso de ser un panda. **

** -Ya veo...**- murmuró Akane.

**-Akane, ¿Todavía sigues sin querer cenar?. No te ves nada bien Akane, estás muy pálida-** dijo Kasumi con semblante preocupado.

-**No, en realidad, me apetece beber leche...-** dijo disponiéndose a marchar.

**-No hay, Akane., pero puedes ir a comprar si quieres**- dijo Kasumi.

**-Ya, entonces iré por una caja a la tienta. ¿Se te ofrece algo de ahí, Kasumi?.**

**-No nada, hermana, por favor no tardes mucho. Hace mucho frío allá afuera**.

**-No te preocupes, Kasumi. Volveré enseguida-** le sonrió, y cuando se estaba por marchar la voz de Shampoo la detuvo.

-**¡Espera, Akane!**- la peliazul volteó y ella le sonrió- **Ya que ir para allá, ¿Me compras algunos tallarines?**- preguntó enseñándole el dinero.

Resopló con fastidio.

-**Está bien**- respondió de mala gana, cogiendo los billetes de la chinita- Ya vuelvo.

* * *

Ya iba de regreso, con dos bolsas en su mano derecha.

Se subió, con la mano izquierda, la bufanda hasta la nariz.

Hacía frío, mucho frío.

Metió la mano izquierda en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al pasar frente al parque, se detuvo. Se giró y admiró.., y recordó que había existido antes un día como aquel...

Un día en el que de nieve, un día de navidad en el que Ranma se había desaparecido durante el día entero. Fue en aquel parque, en dónde lo halló por casualidad ahí donde él aguardaba su llegada...

Sonrió con dulzura.

El la esperaba para entregarle sus obsequios de navidad.

-**Ranma...**- pronunció.

Avanzó hasta sentarse en el mismo columpio en donde antes estuvo él. Dejó las bolsas sobre la nieve, llevó las manos a las cadenas oxidadas y comenzó a balancearse levemente..., y también comenzó a llorar...

Con las manos en los bolsillos, ...al pasar frente al parque volteó a mirar atraído por un sonido característico.

**-¿Eh, Akane?.**

La voz llamó su atención al dirigirse a ella. Inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas y miró al frente.

-¡**Eres tú, Hattori!** - exclamó sorprendida, y sonrió- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

El niño avanzó hasta ella, sonriendo y se detuvo frente a ella.

-**Es verdad. Sabes que nunca pude leer tu mente, así que por qué no me cuentas.**

La joven voltea el rostro sonrojándose levemente.

El niño achicó los ojos e inquisitivo, adivinó:

-**Es por él, ¿no? . Es por ese idiota de nombre Ranma.**

Volvió a mirarlo sorprendida.

-**Creí que no podías leer mi mente.**

**-En realidad, no puedo** - dijo agachando la mirada- **, sólo lo intuí. **

Tras algunos instantes de silencio, el niño prosiguió.

**-Está bien, no me cuentes. Después de todo soy sólo un niño, dudo que pueda comprender cosas amorosas. **

**-¿Eh?N-No es...**- quiso explicarse, pero Hattori la interrumpió.

-**Tranquila, Akane. Yo...mañana pasaré a verte a ti y a tu familia. La última vez que estuve ahí me trataron muy bien** -sonrió- **Aunque con ese idiota mente infantil tuve algunos problemas, pero son cosas de niños sin importancia**- y le guiñó un ojo.

La joven agachó el rostro y rió levemente.

-**¡¿QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA MENTE INFANTIL?.**

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado, encontrándose a un molesto Ranma que fulminaba con la mirada al niño que no le traía recuerdos precisamente gratos.

-**¡Vaya, Ranma!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!** - sonrió Hattori- **Veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** - preguntó el otro achicando los ojos a medida que avanzaba peligrosamente a él.

**-Porque sigues haciendo sufrir a Akane** - respondió sin tapujos.

Se detuvo en seco. El rostro de Akane comenzó a arder.

-**¡Pero qué dices, Hattori?. Yo no sufro por ese idiota!-** se apresuró a aclarar, sin embargo fue por completo ignorada.

El niño lo observó algunos instantes en silencio, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado.

**-Oh, pero al menos, ahora ya eres consciente de tus sentimientos-** habló Hattori-** Te felicito, tienes buenas intenciones, pero dudo que con una declaración consigas que Akane te perdone.**

**-¡¿Q...?** - enrojeció de súbito, horrorizado.

Recordó entonces la amenaza que este chico representaba. Tragó con dificultad.

**-Los silencios pueden liquidar igual que las palabras, querido Ranma**- dijo Hattori, negando con la cabeza y viéndolo fijamente-** Debiste haberlo dicho en aquel momento, cuando ella se marchaba del dojo, pero bueno... Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿No?.**

El niño se giró hacia Akane y le sonrió. Debido a que la joven estaba sentada en el columpio, no le fue difícil alcanzar con la palma de su mano la húmeda mejilla de ella.

**-Tranquila, Akane. Sólo ten paciencia con él, sé que es un poco bobo para expresar lo que siente, pero...**- volvió a mirar un Ranma en estado catatónico -**...No es una mala persona. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!.**

Ambos le vieron partir.

Una brisa fresco se acentuó con mayor fuerza.

Ranma se abrazó a sí mismo, y miró a la chica sentada en el columpio.

-**Akane...**

**-¡No me hables, idiota!** - exclamó ella, ceñuda. Se levantó del columpio y lo encaró-** ¡Se puede saber dónde te metiste todo el día? ¡Eres un insensible! ...-** su mirada se cristalizó nuevamente- **, ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve por ti, idiota!, ¡¿Dónde estabas?**

**-¿Eh?, ¿Yo? , pues...-** se rascó la nuca-** ...Tuve un día bastante atareado. Tú ya sabes, el loco de kuno y Ryoga molestándome y...**- se fijó en ella, y en las bolsas a un lado del columpio-** ¿Fuiste de compras?.**

Se acercó a la bolsa y sonrió al ver que en una había leche.

**-¡Oh qué bien! , justo ayer me tomé lo último que quedaba. No haría mal beber un poco de leche caliente con el frío que hace...-** y miró en la otra bolsa- **¿Kasumi cocinará tallarines?, qué extraño, hace poco fui al mercado y le llevé varios tallarines, ¿No me digas que se le acabaron ya?-** y se giró hacia Akane.

-**No** - contestó la joven secamente- **Esos son de Shampoo, me los encargó ya que me dirigía a la tienda.**

**-Shampoo?** - frunció el ceño.

Suspiro con pesadez la chica, y explicó.

**-Sí, han estado en casa todo el día. **

**-¿Han? -** se exaltó.

-**Sí, 'HAN'. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi-** se molestó ella, de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo- **, ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes ahí?** - y apuntó al enrojecimiento de su cuello.

**-¿Ah, esto?** - preguntó Ranma apuntándose a la zona- **¿Se nota mucho?. No estoy seguro si fue Ryoga o Kuno. **

**-Ya veo...-** dijo ella, y se dirigió a coger las bolsas, sin embargo antes de cogerlas, Ranma ya las había agarrado.

-**Yo las llevo**- aclaró cuando la chica le miró manera.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido-** ¿Por qué tan atento?, tú no sueles así. **

**-¡¿Qué dices?** - exclamó él, ofendido- **Yo siempre soy así, sólo que contigo pues es más difícil ser atento. Ya que eres una marimach...-** calló a media oración, y suspiró al percibir la tristeza de la chica.

-**Sí, ya sé que soy una marimacho nada femenina, ¿verdad?-** completó ella-** Sí, Ranma. Ya me sé el repertorio de memoria, ¿Podemos irnos?.**

Le dio la espalda y cuando se dispuso a andar, Ranma sujetó su brazo.

**-Espera, Akane...**

-**¿Qué quieres?** - preguntó en un tono cansado. Ranma la soltó y entonces, volteó a mirarlo

-**E-Es sólo que...**

-**¿Sí?** -se cruzó de brazos- **No tengo toda la noche, Ranma, además hace frío.**

**-Y-Yo...No quiero...**

**-¿Qué no quieres?** -preguntó ella impaciente.

-**No quiero que se termine nuestro compromiso**- lanzó de golpe.

-**Ranma, ya he hablado con mi familia. Esta bien que se queden por el tiempo que gusten.**

**-No es eso**- aclaró el joven, mirándola fijamente.

Akane frunció el ceño ligeramente sin comprender, entonces continuó:

-**Es por el dojo?. Ya te dije que...**

**-No es por el ...dojo, Akane-** la interrumpió.

-**¿Entonces qué? -** preguntó sin comprender el trasfondo del asunto.

-**Y-Yo sé que tu no eres nada femenina, que no cocinas nada bien, que quizás no eres muy agraciada, eres torpe, no coces, no tejes, eres muy bruta, siempre sacas conclusiones sin oír lo que tengo que decir, te enojas con facilidad, tienes la fuerza de un gorila, ni siquiera hay una pizca de ternura en ti, y que...**

**-Ya, ¿Cuál es el punto?** - lo interrumpió ella, enfadada- **¿Eso quieres?, ¿No quieres romper con nuestro compromiso para así poder insultarme cuánto quieras?.**

**-¡No, Akane!** - respondió él, exaltado, exasperado. La cogió por los hombros- Es...

-**¡¿Es qué?** - exclamó ella impaciente.

**-¡Es que te amo!** -respondió él , y al decirlo, la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, agitado.

Aquello sí que había costado.

Akane seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oyó.

-**¿T-Tú me...?**

**-¡S-Sí, y-yo...**- bajó la mirada- **Yo no quiero terminar con el compromiso**- repitió.

No se había dado cuenta el momento en que Akane avanzó la distancia que los separaba. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos, y le besó con dulzura.

Ranma no había respondido al inicio debido a la sorpresa de aquel contacto inesperado, sin embargo pronto también participó en él..., porque la amaba, por aquella noche quedaría grabada por la eternidad en su memoria y corazón, en de ambos.

Al separarse de él, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-**También yo a ti, idiota. Desde siempre, ¿Ves como no costaba nada?.**

**-¿Que no costaba nada, dices?** - sonrió él de medio lado- **¿Sabes cuánto tiempo practiqué mi declaración con el doctor Tofú?. **

Akane rió y apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho, pudiendo oír los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Y sonrió,... porque tanta felicidad no le cabía dentro, y debía exteriorizarla.

**-Te amo, ¡te amo tanto, Ranma!.**

El joven apretó más el abrazo, y contestó con el tono más suave y dulce que pudo.

-**También te amo, Akane. Con toda mi alma.**

_**FIN**_


End file.
